Spider-Loud
by J-547
Summary: When he gets bit by a radioactive spider. Lincoln begins to have powers beyond human. With his new tech of Web shooters and a protective suit, he is a hero of Royal Woods and defends it with all his power. His is Spider-Loud.
1. Before We Start

This will be a series until I want it to fully end, which won't be a while.

This will include romance and friendships.

Crossover with other cartoon heroes and the Avengers (Including Iron Loud and Captain Ace).

Lincoln is 11 years old in this fic.

There will be multiple spider man's as well.

You can also request some chapter ideas yourselfs, but be warned these will be small chapters as I want to make as many chapters as possible.

I hope to see you have a good time reading these.

Enjoy.


	2. Introduction

**Spider-Loud**

* * *

Many alarms were buzzing.

"Kids! Feet on floor." Rita said.

Steps could be heard.

"You too L-" She was cut off from noises coming from the dining table.

There was the only boy in the family eating cereal.

"Lincoln!? Your already up?" She said.

"Yeah, I got up earlier. So I'm ready once I'm done eating breakfast."

He finishes and put the bowl in the sink. He heads for the door and leaves.

"See you later!"

Rita was shocked as Lori came down.

"Mom! Lincoln won't get out of his room!"

"Sweetie, he was already ready and left for school." Rita told Lori.

"What!? On a Monday!" Lori exlaimed.

"Apparently."

* * *

A bank robbery was in progress as the robbers were leaving the building with money.

"Ugh! Where's that pickup guy! He better not coward out of this!" The robber said.

Just then the bag gets out of hands from a string of web. "What the!?"

"You really shouldn't be doing this on Monday. Especially this early." Said a boy in a red and blue suit, sitting on a lamppost.

"Who are you!?" he said.

The boy left off the post and kicks the robber.

"I'm."

He webs his hands and throws him over him.

"Your friendly neighbourhood."

He kicks his back and webs him to the wall of the building, next to the entrance door.

"Spider-Loud."

Spider-Loud webs away as the police arrives.

On a roof of elementary school. Lincoln was getting out of his suit.

"Another day, another crime. With me around, there's nothing to worry about." He walks into the school.


	3. Web Shooter

It was lunch time and Lincoln was eating with his friends.

"So how's everyone." Lincoln said.

"Could of been better." Rusty replied.

"Mondays really take the darn cake out of things." Liam fowns and everyone nods.

"Maybe we could hangout after school." Stella suggested.

"Yeah, that would balance things off this horrible morning." Zach happily agreed.

"Ah, sorry. I have to do some work around the house. My parents insist." Lincoln lied, knowing he only had little to do, but has planned for something else.

"That sucks man."

"It's fine Rusty, I can handle it."

The bell rung.

"See you boys after school." Stella said.

They all walked off.

* * *

Lincoln was in his room and was working on his new Web shooters.

"Alright let's test these out."

He puts his suit on and starts webbing around Royal Woods.

"Woohoo, this is way better velocity than the original. Faster and more efficient." Lincoln said as he keeps webbing.

He sees someone running with a purse and webs him into a wall.

The woman speaks out. "Thanks Spider-Loud!"

Ring!

He answers it.

"Lincoln where are you!?" Lori said.

"Uh, went for a walk, on my way now."

"Get back here Twirp!"

She hangs up and he sighs.

"What do I do with her?"


	4. Promises

Lincoln webbed back to the loud house after fighting another crime.

* * *

Flashback

"Get the bonds."

"Cover me!"

The robbers were in an atm store with masks on. Spider-Loud just stood by the entrance.

"Hey." They look at the hero.

"Wait a minute! Your not the avengers. I can tell Hulk gives it away." Spider-Loud then webs one robber and knocks him out along with the other guy to a wall.

The last robber tired to run but was caught by a Web string hanging from the lamppost. Spider-Loud kicks him up and webs him down to the ground.

"Have fun with the police." Spider-Loud then webs away.

* * *

Lincoln looked at his window and it was clear. He went through it and was climbing on the sealing to the door, closing it.

He landed on his feet and make sure the click noise of the door wasn't heard. He then sighed in relief and turned to his bed.

Lily was there shocked and released a block cube, causing it to make noise.

"What was that!?" Leni said from the hallway.

"Nothing Leni!"

"Okay!" She replies.

He then turned to Lily. (A/N: She can speak normally thanks to Lisa.)

"Spider...Loud!?"

"I'm not, it's just a costume an-"

"You were on the sealing!!!" Lily exclaimed.

Lincoln was beyond shocked.

"So much for secret identity." Lincoln said.

* * *

"Kids! Dinner!" Lynn Sr called. Everyone moved out of their rooms as Lincoln was holding Lily.

"Please don't tell anybody. I don't want you and our family to be in danger." Lincoln said and Lily nods.

"That's why I love you lily. I can your the most trustworthy sister I know." Lily giggles.

"Come on let's go eat." They walked down stairs and had dinner.


	5. Volcana PT 1

Lincoln was in class, being occupied with the lesson as it lasts too long. He was daydreaming mostly of the time.

Suddenly a crash and explosion was heard outside of the school in town. Everyone was looking outside.

"Remain calm everyone! I'm pretty sure it-" Ms Johnson was cut off by another explosion with fire.

"What's happening!?" Rusty said.

"Oh no! Someone could be in trouble!" Cookie said.

"Lincoln, you see this." Clyde said, looking back.

Lincoln was gone.

"Lincoln?"

* * *

Lincoln webs through the town as Spider-Loud and sees the fire on the street.

He saves the civilians and sees a female figure in the fire walking slowly.

"You know, it's bad enough to walk on the road, but put it on fire!? Wow you must be evil." Spider-Loud said.

It revealed to be a old teenager with blonde fire hair, fire eyes and a inferno black suit. She looked familiar.

"I'm just doing my job!" She said.

'Lori!?' He thought to himself.


	6. Volcana PT 2

"And you are?" Spider-Loud questioned but still shocked to see who it really was.

"Volcana! I am gonna melt you down!" Volcana shoots fire at Spider-Loud but Spider-Loud dodges.

"Man you must have a deep dark temper! Ever considered professional therapy?" He joked as Volcana was getting more angry.

"Are you always annoying. Ugh! Your just like my brother!" She said angrily.

"Really? Has he ever called you a sass fire. That's what your being right now."

"AAAGGHHHH!!!!" She fires at Spider-Loud and he once again dodges to the fire hydrant.

"Yeah, I don't have time so, let's just cool you off and call it a day." He then webs the hydrant and launched it at Volcana's head, causing her to fall and be splashed by water, draining her power and removing the fire.

"..." She was still conscious. Spider-Loud webs her up.

"I'll let the police handle you." Spider-Loud said as he webbed away. 'What was Lori doing, why she being like this, and how did she get powers?!' Questions was blasting in Lincoln's mind.


	7. Ivy

It was around the sunset, about to turn into the evening as Lincoln was on the rooftop during his patrol. It would be an hour till dinner would be ready from his father.

"Hmm, maybe I should head back to the quarters, my dad would wonder what I am doing and ask to come down for dinner. Let's just hope this one meal is eatable."

As he got up he then sensed a loud crash coming from the police station as he saw a large hole in it with a big giant green weed plant slurping out for it with Volcana.

He couldn't go after it until he knew people were safe first as he swings to the police station. He saw an officer walk out in a rush and tries to shoot the weeds but fails. "Arh! Dammit!" The officer said as Spider-Loud comes in the scene.

"What happened officer. Is everyone alright!?" Lincoln asked under the mask.

"Some random weed came out of nowhere and snatched out top prisoner. Everyone seems to be fine, we're just out of our minds from what just happened." The officer said as Lincoln nods. "I'll find out what it is."

Spider-Loud webs away and chases after the weed. He keeps up with it, since it was pretty fast and going every corner in town. He soon came to a halt outside of town an into an abandoned train yard. He landed on a side of a building and looking as Lori was being in raveled by the weed.

She then sighs. "Took you long enough Ivy." It reveals a girl with blonde hair and wearing a green outfit while carrying a small plant, petting it.

"What?...No way. Her too?!" Lincoln whispers.

"Sorry Lori, I was busy with Jen and Renee after school. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, after being freed. Thanks by the way Leni."

Leni nods. "We should head back now. Don't know if "he" is going to be around." She said as he turns around to see the side of the building. Unfortantly, no was to be seen as the two older sisters walk home.

Lincoln swung back home just in time for his father to knock on his door. He got out his suit and wore his usual clothing as the door opens.

"Son, come on. Dinner is ready. We're having Fish Pie. It's Friday." He said as he walks out and Lincoln sighs deeply.

"I really wish Gordon Ramsay would be here right now." He muttered as he walks down the hallway only to see Lori and Leni get out and rush downstairs in a hurry.

Lincoln was in thought as he joined them to the dinner. As always the dinner sucked as they were all disgusted including their mother. Leni and Lori were speaking. He didn't see anyone was listening accept for Luna, Luan and Lynn as they gave each other skeptical glares.

He was in deep thought as the night ended and everyone went to sleep. That was until Lincoln hears footsteps and going outside. He soon went out his room quietly and looked into the older sisters bedroom. No sister was there. He looked the second oldest room and none of them were in bed. He was about to check the other room until.

"Lincoln, where's Lynn?" Lincoln spiked as he sees Lucy. "Oh, Lucy it's just you. Did you hear the noises too?" Lucy nodded as she showed him that Lynn was gone.

"Hmm, that's actually weird." Lincoln said as Lucy went under her bed and brought out a book. "What are you doing?" He asked.

She then spoke 3 words quietly as a dark misty aura covered her body. Lincoln shut his eyes until he looked. Lucy was different, she wore black boots, a tight black shirt that look like swimwear and had a black cloak, covering her head and down to her ankles. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this, but I feel like our family is in trouble."

Lucy said as she went out to the roof. She was sensing where they are and found their trial to the forest. She then senses Lincoln's presence but when she turned around she saw him in his spider suit about to put his mask on.

"Your not the only one who's concerned." He puts his mask on. He did a mental head nod saying 'Will talk about this later' to Lucy as she could already hear his mind.

Soon both children flew and swings to the forest, looking for their sisters.


	8. The Plan

It was around midnight. At a nearby werehouse, 5 female teenagers were there. It was abandoned and they were discussing about Volcana's recent attack on the town. One was obviously Volcana, while the other is Ivy. Along with 3 other people that looked like Super Villains.

One with red, white and black outfit and makeup. The other with animal skin and the last one having a blue suit with blue hair and skin being white with a cold aura around.

Soon Spider-Loud and Laven landed on top of the building. They scanned around and saw a window. Laven floated as Spider-Loud crawls on the walls and they peak through seeing the Villains. Lucy was surprised to see Lori and Leni. Lincoln already knew, but what they didn't know was the other 3 were Luna, Luan and Lynn. They were shocked as they kept their sound to a minimum.

"Hmm." Lucy was using her mind to find a way to get what there saying or planning. Unfortunately couldn't break through their minds undetected. "I can't get through their minds. It would be fine to go through but they have extended sense so they know someone is here."

Lincoln then had a thought. He then remembered something. "I hope they don't mind a little spider rolling the area." He said as he reveals a small spider out of metal.

"What is that?" Luxy asked. "Spider-Bot. I would call him P-11, but this was much better choice. It's full proof." He then sent the Spider-Bot inside the werehouse as Lincoln uses his phone to listen in to the conversation.

The Spider-Bot was in range and began to hear the voices.

"Okay, Frost, Quinn, Cheeta. I know this seems hard to understand..." Ivy said.

"Hard!? Leni be serious! Lori has lost it! We told you to keep tabs on her at all times!" Lynn said angrily.

Lori scoffed and was burning up. "Look I needed to find it now or else. Now would cut it out and just help out."

Luna then tried to cool off Lori. "Chill dude! Let's go over what happened before and how we can reverse this." Lori huffed and stayed silent as Leni spoke up.

"So what happened was that Lisa needed a ride to a convention for her science project. It suddenly screwed up and sent a blast that caught me and you guys. We were then having these weird powers and we wanted to get back to normal." Luan then speaks to continue.

"Were lucky to avoid the blast of exposure. Get it. Haha. Seriously, we've kept this secret for long but the solution we have should end it with this heist."

Lynn carried on. "We head to the high school science department in Friday night for a vaccine cure of any unknown chemicals that Luna found out about."

Luna continued. "We finally get Lisa to put this into a cute for all of us. Asking or by force."

Lori finishes it off. "Then will be healed. Destroy any evidence about us being super villains and we can return to our normal lives."

Luan laughs. "I won't count Loud being normal you know our lives is Loud as it is. Haha."

Everyone groaned as Lynn sniffed something. "I smell smell something." She continued sniffing. She then spot a Spider like robot as she hissed and clawed the bot into bits. Frost looked. "What are you doing?"

Lynn showed them. "Stopping him from spying on us." Luan and Luna gasped as Leni was getting worried and Lori livid.

"He's gonna be a pain! And I swear he's gonna pay!" Lori stomps on the bot some more while on fire.

However Lincoln and Lucy were heading home. They now know their plan. They still needed to talk about their power origin and since it's a Saturday, they have all weekend to talk about it and warn Lisa before Friday."


End file.
